The instant invention is directed to a dentifrice (toothpaste, brushing gel, etc ... ). More specifically, the instant invention is directed to an anhydrous dentifrice that is thickened with cooked starch.
Dentifrices are used to clean, bleach, whiten, and otherwise treat the teeth and gums. Generally, the active ingredients in a dentifrice are contained within a carrier.
The carrier is either a paste (i.e., toothpaste) or a gel (i.e., brushing gels and bleaching gels). Each is dispensed through a tubular orifice onto a brushing device or, in some cases, onto a tray, stint or mouth guard. xe2x80x9cGelsxe2x80x9d are thickened by a gelling agent that hydrogen bonds a dispersion medium to produce a semisolid, transparent, jelly-like, material. In contrast, xe2x80x9cpastesxe2x80x9d are thickened by the addition of fillers. However, the line between gels and pastes is not always clear. Furthermore, sometimes dentifrices that are opaque and/or contain one or more abrasive fillers are labeled pastes, even if they exhibit gel-like properties. Therefore, in describing the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cdentifricexe2x80x9d will be used to clearly indicate that both gels and pastes are embraced.
The efficacy of a dentifrice is directly proportional to the time the active ingredients contact the teeth and gums (a.k.a. xe2x80x9cthe residence timexe2x80x9d). If the dentifrice disintegrates immediately upon contact with saliva, or brushing, then it will provide minimal benefit. In contrast, if the dentifrice does not readily disintegrate, it is much more effective.
Usually, the carrier for the active ingredients in the dentifrice contains water as the principal component. However, the use of water has several disadvantages. First, there are numerous beneficial materials that have limited solubility in, or even react with, aqueous systems. Second, water based dentifrices rapidly disintegrate in the presence of saliva since water is a principle component in saliva.
One method of improving residence time has been to utilize anhydrous compositions. These compositions often utilize oils or organic polyols as the principal carrier. Examples of anhydrous dentifrices include the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,261; 4,071,615; 4,132,771; 4,159,316; 4,170,635; 4,187,287; 4,582,701; 4,627,451; 4,812,306; 4,818,518; 5,670,137; and 5,747,005. These compositions suffer from a number of problems, one of the most common being a failure to provide adequate viscosity and tack.
The efficacy of a dentifrice is highly dependent upon obtaining an acceptable level of viscosity (flow resistance) and tack (adhesion). If the viscosity is too low, the composition is runny and hard to control. On the other hand, if the composition is too viscous it becomes difficult to expel from the tube. Similarly, if the composition is too tacky it leaves a stringy tail as it issues from the tube. But if the composition is not sufficiently tacky it fails to adequately adhere to the treated surfaces of the teeth and gums.
It is difficult to fine tune the viscosity of a dentifrice. This is especially true when the dentifrice exhibits gel-like qualities. This is because the degree of hydrogen bonding interaction between the gelling aid and the dispersion medium is complex and hard to manipulate. Furthermore, for reasons that are not fully understood, gels are susceptible to viscosity increases and decreases over time.
Starch is not a common ingredient in dentifrices. When starch is employed, it is generally as a filler rather than as a gelling agent. It is not believed that the benefits of using cooked starch as a gelling aid in dentifrices have been previously recognized.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,084,268 and 5,208,010 (xe2x80x9cthe Thaler patentsxe2x80x9d) describe an abrasive free hydrogen peroxide tooth whitening dentifrice composition that comprises a blend of corn starch, sorbitol, hydrogen peroxide, carbomer 940, flavor, sodium lauryl sulfate, sodium saccharin, potassium sorbate, and sodium benzoate in an aqueous base. The xe2x80x9c[c]orn starch . . . functions as a gelling agent, a thickener, a filler and a binder.xe2x80x9d A commercial product that is allegedly based on these patents is called xe2x80x9cBoosterxe2x80x9d and is sold by Dental Concepts Inc. of Elmsford, N.Y.
The dentifrice described in the Thaler patents is water based-containing anywhere from 30.65% to 61.65%, by weight, water. As stated, water based dentifrices generally exhibit inferior residence time. Furthermore, the predominant gelling agent in the composition described in the Thaler patents is a carbomer even though the starch is described as both a filler and a gelling agent. In truth, the composition described in the Thaler patents utilize starch more as a filler. Based on prior experience with other formulations, it is believed that a combination of carbomer and starch means that the material will harden during storage. Finally, the Thaler patents fail to recognize that cooked starch provides far greater gelling action than uncooked starch and, therefore, far greater thickening action.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,812,306 and 5,004,596 (xe2x80x9cthe Cocherell patentsxe2x80x9d) describe a water free oil based dentifrice that comprises hydrogenated vegetable oils, flavoring oils, glycerin, cornstarch, inorganic salts, fluorides, saccharin or aspartame, and sodium lauryl sulfate. The cornstarch is added to thicken the mixture into a dough-like mass that is dried, ground, and mixed into the oil to form a cream or paste.
It is important to understand that the composition described in the Cocherell patents, although anhydrous, utilizes oils as the primary carrier rather than organic polyols. Glycerin, although present, makes up only 11.65%, by weight, of the composition whereas various oils make up more than 46% of the composition. Furthermore, although the composition employs starch as thickening agent, the thickening action obtained is no more than would be obtained using any solid filler. The Cocherell patents do not recognize that cooking increases the gelling action, and therefore the thickening action, of starch.
The closest prior art to the instant invention is U.S. patent application Ser. No.08/640,350 (xe2x80x9cthe ""350 applicationxe2x80x9d). This application describes some of Den-Mat Corporation""s previous research in anhydrous, polyol based, dentifrices. The dentifrice described in the ""350 application utilizes glycerin as a dispersion medium, carbomer (neutralized polyacrylic acid salt) as a gelling agent, peroxide as a bleaching agent, Citroxain(copyright) (a mixture of papain, citric acid and its salts, and hydrated alumina) for whitening, dicalcium phosphate as a mild abrasive filler, and uncooked starch thickeners. The dentifrice described in the ""350 application demonstrates a number of desirable attributesxe2x80x94such as consistency, feel, cleaning, whitening, and bleaching capabilities. Unfortunately, the dentifrice also exhibits features that have proven to be undesirable. Paramount among the detrimental properties is a tendency to harden within the tube over a relatively short period of time (1 to 2 months) at rather moderate temperatures (xcx9c30xc2x0 C.). The dentifrice also exhibits a tendency to evolve oxygen gas. Oxygen evolution starts immediately after the product is prepared. The formation of oxygen within the tube causes the product to self-extrude from open tubes and swell and/or rupture closed tubes.
Hardening can be slowed by adding more glycerin. However, this also causes a dramatic and undesirable reduction in viscosity. Furthermore, the use of additional glycerin only delays, and does not prevent, the onset of hardening. Dilution of the formulation does not improve the gas evolution problem.
Some, or all, of these problems can be prevented by eliminating one or more of the starch, dicalcium phosphate, or carbomer components. However, once again, such formulations do not possess desirable viscosity characteristics.
Thus there is still a need in the art for new and improved anhydrous dentifrice formulations. Such formulations should be stable, tacky, glossy, smooth flowing, thixotropic, and exhibit high residence time.
The instant invention relates to an anhydrous dentifrice. The dentifrice is a stable, tacky, glossy, smooth flowing, thixotropic, organic polyol-based material that exhibits high residence time. The dentifrice is made from a homogeneous mixture of the following compounds: (1) low molecular weight organic polyols; (2) a gelling agent comprising cooked starch particles; (3) mildly abrasive fillers; and, optionally, (4) one or more compounds selected from the group consisting of anti-caries agents, anti-plaque agents, anti-calculus agents, bleaching agents, peroxide stabilizers, desensitizing agents, whiteners, anti-stain agents, breath fresheners, flavorants, sweeteners, colorants, buffers, surfactants, and anti-bacterial agents, with the proviso that if bleaching agents are employed then peroxide stabilizers must also be employed. Preferably, the cooked starch particles are the only gelling agent in the dentifrice.
The dentifrice exhibits many advantageous properties Among these is the ability to maintain its viscosity over an extended period of time. This is true even when the paste is heated to 45xc2x0 C. (113xc2x0 F.). Thus, unlike previous products, the dentifrice does not harden within the tube during storage. Furthermore, the dentifrice exhibits a reduced tendency to evolve oxygen when peroxide bleaching agents are present. This is important because oxygen evolution causes many products to swell and/or rupture closed tubes during storage and self-extrude from open tubes during use.
As stated, the instant invention relates to an anhydrous dentifrice. The dentifrice is a stable, tacky, glossy, smooth flowing, thixotropic, organic polyol-based material that exhibits high residence time.
By xe2x80x9canhydrousxe2x80x9d it is meant that water is never deliberately added in and of itself and is not one of the principal components of the invention. However, the term xe2x80x9canhydrousxe2x80x9d does not mean that small amounts of water cannot be present. For the purposes of this invention, xe2x80x9canhydrousxe2x80x9d should be interpreted to mean that water is not present in an amount greater than 3% of the total weight of the dentifrice.
By xe2x80x9cstablexe2x80x9d it is meant that the dentifrice exhibits a shelf-life of at least 36 months when stored at temperatures at or below approximately 30xc2x0 C. Unlike many products, the instant dentifrice is easily dispensed from a standard toothpaste tube under the aforementioned storage conditions and time parameters. In addition, the term xe2x80x9cstablexe2x80x9d signifies that the dentifrice may contain up to 10% carbamide peroxide without generating sufficient oxygen to rupture a standard unopened toothpaste tube during the afore mentioned storage conditions and time parameters.
By xe2x80x9ctackyxe2x80x9d it is meant that the dentifrice forms a sticky film when applied to the teeth and gums that is able to withstand the brushing action of a toothbrush. This is important because the utility of a dentifrice is, in part, dependant upon its residence time. The residence time being defined herein as the time the dentifrice actually contacts the teeth and gums.
By xe2x80x9cglossyxe2x80x9d it is meant that the dentifrice exhibits a high surface gloss when it is freshly dispensed.
By xe2x80x9csmooth flowingxe2x80x9d it is meant that the dentifrice has a viscosity between 30,000 cps and 150,000 cps as measured by a Brookfield Model DV-II and a Model 91 T-bar Spindle. Such viscosities make it easy to squeeze the dentifrice from the tube onto the toothbrush.
By xe2x80x9cthixotropicxe2x80x9d it is meant that the composition partially or fully liquifies when agitated and returns to a gel-like state when at rest. A thixotropic dentifrice flows easily when pressure is applied and exhibits a non-runny consistency when pressure is released. Thixotropy permits the dentifrice to be easily and cleanly cut after the desired amount of dentifrice has been extruded. Thixotropic materials also exhibit increased residence time.
By xe2x80x9corganic polyol-basedxe2x80x9d it is meant that the dentifrice is not oil-based or water-based. Instead, organic polyols are a principal component in the system and, when taken together, make up a higher portion of the system""s weight than any other compound except, possibly, filler.
By xe2x80x9chigh residence timexe2x80x9d it is meant that the dentifrice exhibits sufficient film integrity to avoid disintegrating immediately upon exposure to water (a major component of saliva) but incrementally disperses upon contact with water. In other words, the solubility of the dentifrice is a balance between the need to readily dissolve by natural means (saliva) and the need to have sufficient residence time to actually treat the teeth.
The first component of the dentifrice is one or more low molecular weight organic polyols. The organic polyols are humectant materials that create a dispersion medium for the dentifrice. The molecular weight of the organic polyols employed should not exceed 182.
Preferred organic polyols are selected from ethylene glycol, glycerin, propylene glycol, xylitol, sorbitol, mannitol, lactitol, maltitol, erythritol, and mixtures thereof. Specific organic polyols, or mixtures, that have proved especially advantageous are glycerin, glycerin-propylene glycol mixtures, xylitol-glycerin mixtures, sorbitol-glycerin mixtures, mannitol-glycerin mixtures, lactitol-glycerin mixtures, maltitol-glycerin mixtures, and erythritol mixtures.
Glycerin is the most preferred organic polyol. Glycerin, also known by the names glycerol, glycyl alcohol, 1,2,3-propanetriol, and trihydroxypropane, is a commercially available trihydric alcohol. Pure anhydrous glycerin can be obtained and is preferred. However, it is recognized that commercially available glycerin often contains up to 2.0%, by weight, water. Although it is preferred to use glycerin that contains no water, this small amount of water is not detrimental to the invention because it is in association with (bound to) the glycerin and, therefore, is not available for interaction with the other ingredients in the dentifrice.
The sum total of the organic polyols used in the invention constitute from 30% to 85% of the total weight of the dentifrice. Preferably, the organic polyols represent from 40% to 70% of the total weight.
Dispersed within the dispersion medium of organic polyols are starch particles. Starches are reserve polysaccharides found in plants, such as corn, potatoes, tapioca, rice, and wheat. They are generally composed of about 20 to 40 weight percent amylose and 60 to 80 weight percent amylopectin. For example, cornstarch is a specific starch that is composed of about 20 to 25% amylose and about 75 to 80% amylopectin. Amylose and amylopectin are classified as homopolysaccharides. These polymers have molecular weights in the range of about 150,000 to about 600,000 (Morrison and Boyd, Organic Chemistry, Fifth Edition, 1987, p. 1333).
Modified starches can also be used. For example, it is well known to acylate amylopectin and amylose. Acylation is commonly carried out by reacting amylopectin and/or amylose with an organic carboxylic acid or anhydride in the presence of an acid or basic catalyst.
The starch particles must be cooked. This is acritical feature of the invention. By xe2x80x9ccookedxe2x80x9d it is meant that the particles are treated with heat. Heat treatment causes the starch""s polymer chains to disentangle and occupy more space, which results in an observable swelling ofthe particles. Because the polymer chains disentangle and occupy more space, they are better able to generate the hydrogen bonds necessary to gel the dispersion medium. Properly cooked (swelled) particles are not birefringent and, typically, at least some of the boundaries in the particles become indistinct. Starch particles that are not cooked exhibit little or no gelling action. Uncooked starches may thicken the material but the effect is no greater than that which one would expect from the inclusion of any solid filler.
Cooking can be done after the starch is added to the organic polyol dispersion. Preferably, partially pre-cooked starches are added to the dispersion and then the system is heated to fully cook the starches. Partially pre-cooked starches are called xe2x80x9ccold cookedxe2x80x9d starches. As the name xe2x80x9ccold cookxe2x80x9d implies, these partially pre-cooked starches require lower cook times and temperatures (generally from about 80xc2x0 C. to about 140xc2x0 C.). Thus, cold cook starches place fewer demands on processing equipment. However, other starches, whether partially precooked or not, may be utilized. The maximum cooking temperature for most starches is about 160xc2x0 C. and, depending on the starch, takes anywhere from several minutes to several hours.
Stirring is not necessary to achieve gelation. However, a better gel results if the starch grains are suspended during cooking. Therefore, some agitation, while not absolutely necessary, is desirable.
The uncooked starch particles generally have a mean diameter of from 5 to 20 microns prior to cooking. Preferably, the particles have a mean diameter of around 10 to 15 microns prior to cooking. When the particles are properly cooked, the diameter swells at least about three fold.
The cooked starches constitute from 1% to 20% of the total weight of the dentifrice. Preferably, the cooked starches make up 3.5% to 10% of the total weight.
Substitution, or even the additional inclusion, of any other type of gelling agent besides the xe2x80x9ccookedxe2x80x9d starches may result in a hardening of the dentifrice during storage. This is especially true when carbomer (neutralized polycarboxylic acid salt) gelling agents are addedxe2x80x94such as the carbomers sold by B. F. Goodrich Company under the Carbopol(trademark) label. Hardening is undesirable because it makes it more difficult, and sometimes nearly impossible, to squeeze the dentifrice out of the tube.
In addition, the preparation of desensitizing compositions is difficult using polyacrylic acid based gelling agents because desensitizing agents are generally ionic compounds such as potassium salts (the most prevalent being potassium nitrate). High concentrations of ionic compounds adversely affect the performance of polycarboxylic acid gelling agents which are ionic in nature. Specifically, combining a carbomer with large amounts of electrolytes makes the system runny. In contrast, starches are neutral molecules and are much less affected by high concentrations of salts.
The third component of the dentifrice is a heterogeneous mixture of one or more mildly abrasive fillers. Preferred abrasives are insoluble materials such as silica, alumina, dicalcium phosphate, tetrasodium pyrophosphate, calcium carbonate, and mixtures thereof. It is, in part, the mildly abrasive nature of these fillers that removes plaque, calculus, and stains from the teeth during brushing. The most preferred abrasive filler is dicalcium phosphate since it serves as both a mild abrasive and a calcium source for remineralization.
The abrasive fillers make up 1% to 60% of the total weight of the dentifrice. Preferably, the abrasive fillers constitute from 15% to 50% of the total weight.
Finally, a number of optional components may be included in the dentifrice. These optional components may be dissolved or suspended in the dentifrice and are selected from the group consisting of anti-caries agents, anti-plaque agents, anti-calculus agents, bleaching agents, peroxide stabilizers, desensitizing agents, whiteners, anti-stain agents, breath fresheners, flavorants, sweeteners, colorants, buffers, surfactants, preservatives, and anti-bacterial agents.
Anti-caries agents help prevent cavities by strengthening the teeth. The preferred anti-caries agents are fluoride sources. Preferred fluoride sources are alkali metal fluorides and alkali metal monofluorophosphates, especially sodium fluoride and sodium monofluorophosphate. Stannous fluoride, which is not used in conventional dentifrice formulations owing to its instability in an aqueous environment, may also be used.
The anti-caries agents should be present in an amount no greater than 1500 ppm (asF) of the total weight of the dentifrice. Preferably, anti-caries agents make up 850 ppm (asF) to 1500 ppm (asF) of the total weight.
Anti-plaque agents remove and/or prevent plaque build-up on the teeth. Suitable anti-plaque agents include triclosan, chlorhexidine, cetyl pyridinium chloride and nicin (preferably in a purified form, and available as Ambicin N).
Anti-calculus agents remove the build-up of mineral salts from the teeth. Suitable anti-calculus agents include pyrophosphate salts.
Bleaching agents serve to whiten the teeth by reacting with, and breaking down, stain forming materials. Preferred bleaching agents are peroxides, such as hydrogen peroxide (H2O2) and any compound that yields hydrogen peroxide when placed in an aqueous medium (such as the aqueous environment found inside the mouth). In example, urea peroxide (CO(NH2)2H2O2) generates hydrogen peroxide when placed in water. Other names for urea peroxide include carbamide peroxide, urea hydrogen peroxide, hydrogen peroxide carbamide and perhydrol urea. Generally, urea peroxide is preferred because it adds peroxide to the formulation without adding water and is easy to store and use.
The bleaching agents should constitute no more than 10% of the total weight of the dentifrice. A higher concentration of bleaching agent tends to irritate gums and other oral tissue. Preferably, bleaching agents represent from 0% to 10% of the total weight.
If peroxides are utilized then it is an additional requirement of the invention to also utilize peroxide stabilizers. Otherwise, the dentifrice will burst despite its increased resistance to oxygen evolution. Such stabilizers include amino carboxylic acids and salts thereof. Preferred stabilizers are selected from aminocarboxylic acids and alkali and/or alkali earth metal salts thereof. Suitable aminocarboxylic acids include trans-1,2-cyclohexylene dinitrilotetraacetic acid (CDTA), ethylenediamine tetraacetic acid (EDTA), Nxe2x80x94(2-hydroxyethyl) ethylenediamine triacetic acid (HEDTA), Nitrilotriacetic acid (NTA), diethylene triamine pentaacetic acid (DTPA), triethylene tetraamine hexaacetic acid (TTHA), and ethyleneglycol bis (2-aminoethylether) tetraacetic acid (GEDTA). The most preferred stabilizers include CDTA, CaNa2EDTA, Na2EDTA, Na4EDTA, HEDTA, and Na3HEDTA.
The peroxide stabilizers should constitute no more than 0.25% of the total weight of the dentifrice. Preferably, the peroxide stabilizers make up 0.05% to 0.15% of the total weight.
It may be desirable to incorporate one or more desensitizing agents into the dentifrice, especially when glycerin is selected as the organic polyol and/or a peroxide bleaching agent is employed. Preferred desensitizing agents include alkali and alkaline earth metal salts of organic and inorganic acids and halides. These compounds significantly reduce, or completely remove, any sensitivity that may occur in the teeth and other oral tissue by glycerin and/or the peroxide bleaching agents. However, these compounds do not hinder the stability of the dentifrice. Preferably, the desensitizing agents are selected from the group consisting of alkali and alkaline earth metal salts of nitric acid, citric acid, and halides. Specific examples of suitable desensitizing agents include potassium nitrate, potassium citrate, strontium nitrate and strontium chloride. The most preferred desensitizing agent is potassium nitrate due to its effectiveness and approval by the United States Food and Drug Administration (xe2x80x9cUSFDAxe2x80x9d). The desensitizing agents make up no more than 5% of the total weight of the dentifrice. The USFDA currently sets the amount of densensitizing agent in dentifrices at 5% of the total weight.
The whitening agent employed in this formulation is Citroxain(copyright) which is a combination of citric acid and its salts, aluminum oxide and papain).
The whitening agents should constitute no more than 16.4% of the total weight of the dentifrice. Preferably, whitening agents make up 5.8% to 16.4% of the total weight.
Dentifrices according to the invention may also contain an anti-stain agent. Suitable anti-stain agents include, for example, carboxylic acids such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,73 1, amino carboxylate compounds such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No.4,080,441 and phosphonoacetic acid, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,474.
Breath freshening agents remove malodors from the mouth. Suitable breath freshening agents include zinc salts, chlorophyll, and chlorate salts.
Flavoring agents may be used to improve the taste of the dentifrice. Preferred flavoring agents include cinnamon, cassia, anise, menthol, methyl salicylate, peppermint oil, spearmint oil, and other known flavor modifiers.
When flavoring agents are utilized, they make up no more than 1.5% of the total weight of the dentifrice. Preferably, flavoring agents are employed in an amount ranging from 0.2% to 1.5% of the total weight.
In addition to the flavoring agents natural or artificial sweeteners such as sorbitol, xylitol, aspartame, and sodium saccharin may be used. These components, like flavorants, improve the taste of the composition.
Colorants maybe added to increase the aesthetic appeal of the dentifrice. Consumers tend to purchase products that appear, based on their color, to be natural or sterile (e.g., blue, white, and/or green). Any FDA approved food colorant may be utilized.
When colorants are utilized, they make up no more than 0.1% ofthe total weight ofthe dentifrice. Preferably, colorants employed in an amount ranging from 0.001% to 0.05% of the total weight.
Buffering agents are sometimes included to adjust the pH ofthe final formulation. Generally, any buffering agent maybe used that is capable of bringing the pH ofthe dentifrice to a physiologically acceptable level and that is approved for use in food products. For a dentifrice, the pH ofthe material should be between 5.6 and 9. Preferably, the pH is around 6.5. Exemplary buffering agents are alkali metal and alkaline earth metal salts and amine (e.g., ammonium) salts of weak carboxylic acids. The preferred buffering agents are sodium citrate, potassium citrate, and sodium acetate.
The buffering agents should represent no more than 5% ofthe total weight ofthe dentifrice. Preferably, the buffering agents are present in an amount ranging from 0.5% to 3.0% ofthe total weight.
Surfactants may be included emulsify flavors, improve mouth feel and add foam. Any food grade anionic, cationic, non-ionic and amphoteric surfactants surfactant can be employed.
Surfactants should represent no more than 5% ofthe total weight of the dentifrice. Preferably, the surfactants represent 0.5% to 3.5% of the total weight.
Antibacterial agents may also be used. A combination of sodium benzoate and a weak carboxylic acid has been found to exhibit antibacterial properties. Additional antibacterial agents include phenolic compounds such as xcex2-naphthol, thymol, chlorothymol, amyl-, hexyl-, heptyl- and octylphenol, hexylresorcinol, hexachlorophene, and phenol; quartenary ammonium compounds such as quartenary morpholinium alkyl sulfates, cetylpyridinium chloride, alkyldimethyl benzylammonium chloride, and alkyltrimethyl ammonium halides. In addition, miscellaneous antibacterial compounds may be employed such as benzoic acid, potassium chlorate, tyrothricin, gramicidin, iodine, sodium perborate, and urea peroxide. The amount of anti-bacterial agent that may be added obviously varies depending on the particular agent.
Preferably, the dentifrice corresponds to the formulation set forth in the following table:
More preferably, the dentifrice corresponds to the formulation described in the following table:
Generally, the starch-polyol gel is formed prior to the addition of any other components. After the gel has been formed, the remainder ofthe ingredients are added. This is best accomplished by first adding the most stable compounds of the formulation, such as surfactants, sodium citrate, citric acid, potassium nitrate, sodium saccharin, and disodium calcium EDTA. Next, abrasive fillers, such as silica, dicalcium phosphate, and alumina, are added. Finally, materials of lesser stability or high volatility, such as sodium monofluorophosphate (xe2x80x9cMFPxe2x80x9d), flavorants, peroxides, and papain or other enzymes, are incorporated into the formulation. It may be desirable to cool the mixture before adding this last group of compounds.
Examples of the inventive dentifrice and its properties are provided below. These examples are for the purpose of illustration and not limitation. Many other embodiments ofthe invention, that are not specifically set forth in the examples, are both envisioned and embraced.